marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker (MCU AU)
Peter Benjamin Parker (born August 10, 2001) is a former Midtown School of Science and Technology student, Tony Stark's former protégé, a former Stark Industries intern, Earth's most famous vigilante operating in New York City, New York's greatest superhero, a founding member of the first incarnation of the Defenders, the student of Colleen Wing, Danny Rand, and Matt Murdock and the current leader of the Avengers. After gaining spider-like abilities, due bitten by a genetically engineered, radioactive spider, and being motivated by the death of his Uncle Ben, Peter began to fight crime across New York City as the alter-ego, '''Spider-Man, '''hoping someday, he will live up to his heroes in the Avengers. While Peter juggled all his continued superhero duties with the demands of his high-school life, he was approached by Tony Stark who recruited Peter, as Spider-Man, to join the Avengers Civil War, putting Spider-Man into the brief conflict with his personal hero, Captain America. Peter then agreed and was given his new suit as well as brand new Stark technology in exchange for all his help, although Tony still did not make him an official member of the Avengers and instead returned Peter back home to continue his own hero work. While he continued to try and prove himself as a worthy hero in the eyes of Iron Man so he could join the Avengers, Parker had encountered the illegal activities of the Vulture, who was attempting to sell his Chitauri based weapons onto the black market. Believing that capturing the Vulture would prove his worth as the hero, Spider-Man decided to go after the Vulture alone, with only Ned Leeds' help, while keeping his secrets from Aunt May, gaining the affections of Liz Toomes, and also trying to win his decathlon finals. Eventually, Spider-Man had learned the Vulture was Toomes' father and then stopped his robbery of their Stark Cargo Plane, although Liz was forced to move away to Oregon, and resulting in Tony offering Peter his place with the Avengers, which Peter turned down in order to continue being a small-time hero in New York. After failing to thwart an assassination attempt in a mall, Peter was drawn into the War for New York, against the ancient crime ninja clan, the Hand. Urged by the dying target to save New York, Peter met with and allied alongside lawyer, Matt Murdock, who he discovered to be the former vigilante, Daredevil, and private investigator, Jessica Jones, before joining forces with public hero, Luke Cage, and Rand Enterprises CEO, Danny Rand, whom he discovered to be the Immortal Iron Fist, the fated arch-nemesis of the Hand, being recruited by Matt's former mentor, Stick, helping to form the Defenders, to destroy the Hand, which ended with the apparent sacrifice of Daredevil. With his continued heroism, new friendship with other heroes and vigilantes, and victory over the Hand, Peter was held in considerable notoriety by the New York community and his famed reputation skyrocketed with success. Honoring his Daredevil's final wish, Peter along with Danny decided to continue protecting New York as vigilante's. Peter would enlist the help of both Danny and his girlfriend, Colleen Wing, to assist him not only as a warrior, but also to become a superior hero. Peter was pulled back into the Avengers' conflict when the Black Order had invaded the Earth and then managed to successfully kidnap Doctor Strange, which resulted in Spider-Man being dragged on board their ship with Iron Man. Having rescued Strange and joined forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man joined their attempts to prevent the Mad Titan, Thanos, from collecting the six Infinity Stones. However, the heroes could not defeat Thanos who then fulfilled his goal and then caused the Snap, resulting in the deaths of trillions, including nearly every single Guardian, save for Nebula, Tony's and Doctor Strange's as the former had turned to dust in his arms. Peter and Nebula used the Benatar to escape Titan, but were stranded in space as the ship was damaged. They were rescued by Captain Marvel, who brought them back to Earth, participating in the Ambush on Thanos, although the attempt was for naught as Thanos had already destroyed the Infinity Stones to stop anyone from reversing the Decimation. With Thor executing Thanos, Peter and the Avengers were left to live with their failure. Five years after the Snap, Peter continued to operate as an Avenger, being partnered with his new best friend, T'Challa, former monarch of Wakanda, and the Black Panther, under the direction of Black Widow along with Falcon, White Wolf, Okoye, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula, and Captain Marvel. However, when Hope van Dyne, previously assumed to have perished in the Snap, returned, Peter helped to discover the key to travel through time and Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Marvel-DC Unity